freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 021
Freezing Volume 21 is a tankoban collection of previously published chapters from a monthly pulp manga magazine of the Freezing manga serial. Volume 021 Original Japanese edition * Comic: 191 pages * Title: フリージング Vol.21 * Imprint: Valkyrie Comics * Publisher: Kill Time Communications(KTC) * ISBN 978-4-7992-0497-9 * Publication date: 2013-10-05 * Dimensions: 18 x 13 x 2.2 cm * Author as credited:林達永 * Illustrator as credited:金光鉉 Summary Upon Windy May's arrival, she heals Satellizer and her friends, including the revival of Roxanne Elipton, before killing the Nova Commander with a swing of her warhammer. The other Legendary Pandora including Lucy converge on the scene and inform everyone that the all of the Humanoid Forms have been destroyed. Gengo arrives on the battlefield with Su-Na Lee and he reveals to Kazuya that Windy and the other Legendary Pandoras are part of his family. Following the end of the 12th Nova Clash, the Chevalier are growing more frustrated with all of Gengo's secrets. Sister Margaret announces the classifications of the saurian Novas to be N2 / Humanoid Forms, and the Nova commander to be N3 / Pandora-Type Nova. Meanwhile the survivors of the clash are confined onto Gengo's base with none of them given the slightest permission to leave. After Kazuya awakens to Cassandra in his bed, he meets with his grandfather who reveals the truth about the Aoi Family and their connection to the Legendary Pandoras and above all, Maria Lancelot, Kazuya biological grandmother. Kazuya is infuriated by his multitude of secrets and lives and storms out of the room. He leaves to cool his head, telling Satellizer and Rana he does not want to see them for a while, but it leaves Satellizer devastated. Kazuya cries for his sister, and a newly verbal Lucy approaches him, forcing him to realize that he is important to Lucy and her sisters, especially Cassandra. Meanwhile, Gengo has been planning to defect from the Chevalier with the survivors of the 12th Clash as his soldiers and the Legendary Pandora, Transcendent Pandora, and the Valkyries at the core of his new army; Gengo is also joined by his second-in-command Su-Na. Gengo shares this information with Atsuko Seiga as he offers her a job with his next research project needing her for her expertise on Valkyrie and Faylan technologies. Due to Seiga's partial involvement with the recent clash as well as the new strength Gengo has centralized, Atsuko has no choice but to accept. The West Genetics Pandora and Valkyries are left in the dark about Gengo's actions behind the scenes as well as the real reasons why they cannot return to school, leaving them unsure about what to do next except go the dinner party that Gengo is planning. Similarly, the boiling emotions within the Chevalier fear that Gengo is trying to monopolize the resources needed to protect the world from the Nova. Frustrated with the progress of her research, Atsuko recruits a Stigmata technology expert: a wheelchair-bound Scarlet Ohara, joined by Amelia Evans. Chapters This volume contains 7 chapters, covering the conclusion of the 12th Nova Clash Arc and Part I of the Busters Arc. Gallery Vol 21 Full Image.jpg Windy May Outline.jpg Vol 21 Table of Contents.png References See also Category:Volume Category:Manga